In The News
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: What would happen if the characters found out that they were being watched the entire time, considered a TV show? One shot comedy. Takes place at the season finale.


_What would happen if the characters found out that they were being watched the entire time, considered a TV show?_

_I don't own ATLA, just the random ideas that come to mind and end up on paper. _

_

* * *

_

Aang firmly stood over the once great Fire Lord, weak and crumbled to the ground, shallow breaths filling the air. The evil man was finally defeated and the world could once again live in peace.

Suki and Toph helped the limping Sokka off the air ship to meet their missed friend.

"What you did was amazing!" Sokka exclaimed, raising his arms every which way while imitating his version of the victory.

Suki timidly walked over to the defeated man. "So did you, you know—finish the job?"

"I'm still alive." The man replied darkly. Suki backed away in surprise.

Aang stood tall. "I learned that there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away."

His friends look at him in surprise.

"Wow, who taught you that?" Toph questioned.

"A giant lion turtle,"

Toph shook her head. "You have the craziest adventures when you disappear."

The group watched as the comet flies over into the sunset. They join each other, side by side as they take a big sigh of relief.

"There he is!" a voice called near the group.

They turned to find a woman dressed in strange light brown professional looking attire, her yellow colored hair neatly pulled back into a bun, makeup brightening her face. Following close behind was a tall man with a backwards cap, ruffled dark hair, and a white shirt with long blue pants. He was carrying a strange, rather large contraption with small reflectors, pointing it at the kids as he looked through it. (They later find out that it was called a camera). The duo walked over to the stunned group quickly. The woman thrusts this long black stick with a larger top near Aang's face. He backs away in surprise.

"Aang, how does it feel to finally defeat the dreaded Fire Lord Ozai?"

Aang looked back at his friends who shared the same bewilderment.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Aang asked slowly.

"Oh, I'm Natalie Sanders and this is my assistant Sam Collins." She simply replied pointing to herself then to the cameraman who easily moved closer. Natalie continued, "We've been following your travels and adventures for quite some time. Our viewers are anxious to firsthand see exactly how you feel about getting rid of Ozai."

The others looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Well, what are your thoughts on this?" The woman repeated, holding the mic in front of the avatar.

Aang took his time to ponder before slowly replying, "I guess happy that the world no longer has to worry and peace can finally spread to all."

Aang stopped and studied the two. Natalie nodded then turned to Sokka.

"Sokka, you've gone from being the mere non-bender of the group to a great warrior. What do you have to say?"

Sokka smiled and put an arm around Suki. "Well, it takes a lot to train one of the greatest warriors of all times." Suki rolled her eyes at his boasting. "But," Sokka added sincerely, "I couldn't have done anything without the help of my friends." Suki in turn, smiled and squeezed Sokka tight.

"Are you done yet?" Toph loudly asked.

"Hey," Sokka shot back.

"Not you two, them." The blind Earthbender clarified, pointing to their uninvited guests.

Natalie rushed over to the small girl, clutching the mic close. Before a word could be uttered from either one, a loud groan was heard. The duo rushed behind the group. Natalie crouched down to the beaten man, struggling to sit up.

"Ozai, how does it feel to be a once great Fire Lord and firebender, only to be defeated by a twelve year old?"

"I am the Phoenix King and will not be told…" Ozai gave out and fell to the ground, drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

Natalie straightened up and faced the camera. "Well, there you have it. The young Avatar finished his quest and the world is saved. Thank you for watching our program and we hope to have you back again soon." Sam gave a thumbs up as he pulled the camera from his shoulder. Natalie let out a sigh, putting her mic arm down.

"The viewers would love this." She pulled out a small electronic device and quickly glanced at it.

"Oh, we'd better head over to catch the victory at the fire nation palace—and Ba Sing Se."The duo headed off on their way as quickly as they came.

The group continued to stare after them, confused.

"What just happened?" Suki asked.

"I really don't know." Aang answered slowly.

"We might as well head to the palace to congratulate Katara and Zuko."Sokka announced. Suki and Aang stared at him. "What? That's what the lady said."

Toph shook her head. The rest turn back around to watch the comet's light disappear before heading on their way.

* * *

_Yeah, this was just a simple one shot that came to mind. I figured I might as well share it. Please tell me what you think. _


End file.
